


A Concerning Oddity

by Sillus



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Four is being secretive, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule is still a good boy, Hyrule just wants to help :(, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Injuries, Protective Hyrule, Protective Legend, i always forget that tag, its not as prominent but its also there, not a lot of angst but its there, still not a tag, which is not new at all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus
Summary: Hyrule knows these problems are hardly an occasional thing that just happens. In Hyrule’s experience, nobody just “gets like this sometimes.” Either they’re sick, or they’re cursed, and he does not like the thought of either of those things being what Four is currently going through.But why hide it?





	A Concerning Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wowie, another fic that I lost control of? Who would've guessed it?  
But lets be real here, I loved writing this. I had a lot of fun with it. I've actually had this idea for a while now, but never had the inspiration to write it until FWoF started.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Warning: Minor Injury

It is not farfetched to say that they all have strange habits and oddities.

After all, Hyrule muses, they all have the Spirit of the Hero. They all have seen the strange and bizarre, and embarking on an adventure will do that to a person—or a couple adventures, in most of their cases. For instance, Wild is rather claustrophobic, and he goes on a walk every night after the group has settled down in camp. At first, they had tried to stop him, but when Wild began just sneaking out, they quickly gave up. Twilight will also go on nightly walks, or scout ahead, but he also has a way with animals that puts everyone else to shame. Hyrule has stumbled upon Twilight cradling a rabbit in his arms or feeding a deer from the palm of his hand more times than he thought he would.

Time dislikes the moon. He has never outright said why—unless his whole “fighting the moon” thing is actually true—but Hyrule can see it in the way he will glare up at the pale light when he thinks no one is looking, and how he will stay up all night with a haunted expression on his face if the moon is full, fingering a blue ocarina.

Sky and Wind have this fascination with the land around them. Wind will often snag Sky’s arm and drag him around the area while yelling about pictographs. Sky always looks just as excited—if not more—at the prospect of exploring. If left unchecked, they will investigate every little nook and cranny for hours, or until Sky gets tired and goes to sleep. The two are almost as bad as Hyrule!

Almost.

Legend can’t sit still, and Hyrule finds that he is the same. They always fiddle with something, whether it’s the hem of their tunics, an item, a piece of grass, their hands have to be doing _something_, or they get antsy. Wild often has them help with dish duty because of this.

Warriors always makes sure his appearance is perfect—for him, at least. His hair is combed and picked at until it’s exactly how Warriors wants it, his clothing smoothed down, and scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders in the same exact way. Hyrule suspects that this is because of his position as captain of the Hyrulian Army, but it could also just be a habit he developed all on his own.

Four, however, sticks out to Hyrule.

This is not a bad thing, oh no. Hyrule merely finds Four’s habits to be the most… abnormal, compared to everyone else’s. Four is constantly mumbling under his breath, and his mood will sometimes shift into a completely different one out of the blue. One moment, he is providing useful critiques to Warriors’ plan, and the next he is overly aggressive and extremely protective in a way that reminds Hyrule of Legend; blunt and angry, but with a kindness one would have to look for in his eyes.

And speaking of his eyes, Hyrule _swears_ they change colors. Four’s eyes are normally blue, but Hyrule remembers waking up one morning to Four standing over him with _green _eyes, and when he blinked, they were blue again. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but then he saw hints of red in those blue eyes later that same day, when Wind was gushing about his little sister and Four was telling him about his Zelda in return. And when Four is reading, or helping them plan, his eyes almost appear violet.

And when Four is _really_ angry—a feat Hyrule has only seen once—his eyes almost _glow_, they are so blue.

Hyrule has yet to question Four on his oddities. It’s not his business, even if Hyrule is incredibly curious and itching to learn more.

But as of late, Four has been looking a little sickly at times. He has been seeking physical touch more and more often—another habit of Four’s: he isn’t bothered by any breach of personal space, but instead seems to welcome it. No one else in their group seems to have noticed how Four has been retiring for the night a little earlier than usual and eating just a little less than he normally ate.

This has been going on for almost a week now, and Hyrule finds himself trying to help in any way he can; offering to be Four’s pillow for the night—and by offering, he means lying next to Four when bedtime rolls around and waiting for the inevitable cuddles that come with sleeping next to their smallest member—or slinging an arm around Four’s shoulders when they sit next to each other by the fire while eating. Hyrule has never been an overly touchy person, mostly because he was alone for so long and very wary of strangers. But after he stumbled upon Legend running around the _graveyard_ of all places, Hyrule began to indulge in the casual touches—especially when Legend not only didn’t seem to mind but _returned_ them. Four seems to appreciate the physical contact, not afraid to burrow close or seek Hyrule out just for the contact.

So, when another week passes by, and Four only looks worse, Hyrule shoves down his fear of overstepping his boundaries and looks for an opportunity to privately ask Four about these worrying issues. Four has obviously been trying to hide these new less than desirable habits, and Hyrule wants to overstep as little boundaries as possible. However, it is surprisingly difficult to get Four away from the others. He never goes to leave the campsite by himself, and with Four going to sleep earlier and earlier, Hyrule simply doesn’t have the heart to disturb him while he rests.

Then, one night, Hyrule has an opportunity, though it’s not a great one. Hyrule is on watch, when Four jerks awake with a strained gasp. He curls into a ball, shuddering with each breath and fingers digging into his sides. Hyrule moves to kneel beside him, going to place a hand on his shoulder until he thinks better of it.

“Four?” He murmurs, chancing a glance at the rest of the campsite. Nobody else seems to be awake, aside from Wolfie, who is watching them from his spot at Wild’s feet, and Twilight, who is currently on one of his nighttime walks.

Four shakes his head. “’m okay,” he mumbles, and yet he doesn’t move from his position.

“It certainly doesn’t look like it to me,” Hyrule huffs. “In fact, I don’t think you’ve been “okay” for a while now.”

Four lifts his head up just enough to give Hyrule a half-hearted glare, eyes a vibrant blue in the moonlight. “Are you really going to lecture me right now?”

“If that’s what it takes to figure out what’s going on with you, then yes,” Hyrule replies, not perturbed whatsoever. “You haven’t been eating as much, you’ve been more tired, and you seem to crave physical contact more than you usually do.”

Four blinks but doesn’t say anything. Wolfie stands and quietly trots over, brushing up beside Hyrule and sitting down.

Hyrule sighs, “Look, nobody else is awake, and I’ll keep my mouth shut if you want me to. I’m just worried for you. Are you sick or something?”

Four shakes his head, his glare softening into a small smile. “No, I’m not sick. It’s just…” Four ponders for a moment, mouthing something that Hyrule can’t make out. Wolfie gives Four’s knee a nudge, a small whine accompanying it.

“I get like this sometimes,” Four answers. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

_I don’t want to talk about it._

“If you say so,” Hyrule replies, giving Four a quick pat before moving back to his station and resuming his watch. Wolfie curls up beside Four and allows him to snuggle close.

Hyrule knows these problems are hardly an occasional thing that just happens. In Hyrule’s experience, nobody just “gets like this sometimes.” Either they’re sick, or they’re cursed, and he does not like the thought of either of those things being what Four is currently going through.

But why hide it?

* * *

Four doesn’t avoid him, much to Hyrule’s relief. However, he is still getting worse. The others have noticed his growing problem by now, Wild being the one to point it out when Four only ate half of his portion of dinner. Being the “team medic”, Hyrule is bullied into checking Four over, much to both of their chagrins. Hyrule finds nothing new when he proceeds to look Four over; his skin is still paler than normal, and he looks slightly thinner due to not eating. There are no signs of a curse or a sickness that Hyrule can see. Four just looks tired and concerned, but he still won’t say anything about what’s bothering him.

Hyrule notices that Four has taken to curling into a ball whenever he sits down or goes to sleep. He no longer latches on to whoever is next to him, though he still welcomes physical contact. It’s like he’s trying to hold himself. Hyrule grows more and more concerned as time passes on.

They are in Twilight’s Hyrule when they encounter an alarmingly large group of bulbins—as Twilight had called them—and some moblins from Hyrule’s time. Some of the bulbins are riding giant boars while others are peering at the moblins, who are peering back. They don’t appear to be aggressive towards one another, but merely curious, which is bad for them.

“Alright,” Time murmurs, turning to the rest of the group as they duck behind some trees and bushes. “Wild and Hyrule, you two shoot the riders off the boars so they don’t trample us. Twilight, War—”

Time is cut off by a loud cry from the bulbins. Hyrule peeks over the bush he’s behind and sees both the bulbins and the moblins looking directly at their hiding spot. He ducks back down, scurrying over to a tree.

“They know we’re here,” He explains, looking for a foothold in the trunk. Wild joins him as Time lets out a curse.

“Shit. Everyone else, go stick them with the pointy end.” Time turns to Legend as everyone begins grabbing their weapons. “Legend, go nuts.”

“Hell yeah!”

It doesn’t take long for the others to get surrounded, but as Hyrule and Wild get situated in the tree, they see that while surrounded, the seven heroes hold their own well enough. They are careful to not get separated from one another, fighting back-to-back and not letting a single monster break their formation.

Hyrule aims at the boars and gets shooting, Wild a steady presence beside him in their precarious position. They let out a cheer when the boars panic without their riders and speed off, the archers that accompanied the riders being picked off by their arrows. Twilight had said the bulbins weren’t difficult to deal with, but Hyrule wasn’t expecting them to not be difficult at all. It seems their strength comes in overwhelming numbers rather than skill.

That’s why when Hyrule sees Four suddenly collapse, he knows it’s not from one of the meager enemies. It doesn’t stop the panic seizing his chest and squeezing.

“I’m going after him,” Hyrule tells Wild before he scrambles down the tree and bolts over to the mob, hacking and slashing his way through to the group. He finds Sky standing over Four, fending off several bulbins trying to get easy pickings.

“I got him!” Hyrule yells, scooping Four up and tucking him against his chest. Sky gives him a nod, covering him as he sprints off again with Four in tow, ducking and swerving around the enemies.

Wild meets him at the base of the tree, shooting down any stragglers chasing after Hyrule. Despite already knowing that there were no injuries, Hyrule still checks Four over. His search is fruitless, which only makes his heart sink with the revelation.

“He’s not hurt,” Hyrule relays to Wild, who is now crouching beside Hyrule with a red elixir in his hand.

“No?” Wild questions, glancing down at them for a quick moment. “Why is he unconscious then?”

“I don’t know,” Hyrule answers. Aside from some frantic breathing, which is quickly dying down, Four is fine. He just… passed out.

Wild hands Hyrule the potion, switching out his bow for a sword. “I’m gonna go help them.”

Hyrule nods, then sets about checking Four over once more. No head wounds, no blood, no discolored skin, no broken bones…

Nothing.

_This has to be part of that strange sickness_, Hyrule concludes, grabbing his bow and providing assistance from afar. _I can’t let him brush this off again if he’s going to **faint**_ _from this._

* * *

Luckily for everyone, there weren’t many infected bulbins or moblins in the group, which makes Hyrule’s job _much _easier when it comes to patching everyone up. Everyone has some light scratches and some bruising, but Legend is the only one who needs actual medical attention, sporting a few arrows in his right arm that his shield didn’t cover. Unfortunately, the arrows had been on fire, which left nasty burns all along Legend’s arm. Warriors had practically dragged him over to Hyrule and dumped him unceremoniously beside Four, much to his annoyance.

“There are only two arrows! I can take care of it myself!” He had yelled.

Warriors had ignored him in favor of turning to Hyrule. “His arm is also covered in burns,” He had informed before spinning around on his heel and walking off while Legend flailed his good arm in protest.

Now, Hyrule holds Legend’s arm in one hand, free of the arrows, and runs his other hand over the marred skin, pushing the tingling feeling of magic to his fingertips and letting it run its course.

“What happened to Four?” Legend asks as Hyrule observes the skin stitching together under his fingertips. Legend’s voice is slightly distorted to his ears, and his vision is blurry, the edges dark. He flinches when fingers snap in his face.

“What?”

Legend scowls, pulling his arm, now mostly healed, away. “I’ll take a potion for the rest before you push yourself too hard. What happened to Four?”

“Oh,” Hyrule turns to check on him. Still unconscious, seemingly napping away. “I think he passed out.”

“He just passed out?” Legend goes to cross his arms but winces when his injured arm brushes against his tunic. Hyrule grabs the gauze and holds out his hand expectantly.

“Yeah. He’s not hurt at all, just unconscious.” Hyrule makes “grabby hands”. “Give me your arm.”

“I can do it myself.”

“You _can_, but you don’t have to. Quit being stubborn.”

Legend rolls his eyes but surrenders his arm. “What do you think happened?”

“Hm?” Hyrule hums as he unrolls the gauze and starts wrapping Legend’s arm. He hands him a potion while he’s at it.

“With Four, I mean,” Legend elaborates, uncorking the bottle. “Because that doesn’t just happen. Is he cursed or something?”

“I have no idea, but I share your sentiment on that front,” Hyrule replies. “He’s been eating less and sleeping more, and now he passed out in the middle battle!”

“So he’s sick?” Legend supplies.

“That’s the thing,” Hyrule mutters. “When I asked him about it, he told me that he just “gets like that sometimes.” Nobody gets like that sometimes!”

“Not unless you’re cursed or sick.” Legend frowns.

“And I’ve seen no signs of curses or sicknesses.” Hyrule jerks his head at Four, who is still out. “Though you’re probably better at sensing magic than I am. Maybe you should take a look?”

“Stop that,” Legend snaps. “You have got to stop being so hard on yourself. You’re the only one here who can use magic without some special item to do the work for you. If anyone can sense magic in its entirety, it’s you.” Hyrule goes to protest, but Legend gives him a glare that stops that train of thought right in its tracks.

“What do we do?” Hyrule says instead.

“Well, obviously we pester Four until he tells us, or until something drastic happens and Four _has_ to explain.”

“I don’t like the second plan,” Hyrule mumbles.

Legend grins. “Which is why we make sure the first plan succeeds.”

* * *

Two days later, Legend sends Hyrule a look of frustration. Four crosses his arms and narrows his eyes in a show of stubbornness that’s rare to see from him.

Four has yet to budge on his “thing that just happens.” He deflects all questions Hyrule proposes, and he ignores Legend’s jeers and taunts on the matter. The others have picked up on what they’re doing, but nobody wants to push Four too much. They leave the work to them, but Warriors has taken to giving Four portions of his dinner, though that doesn’t result in him eating more. At night, Four makes sure his back is against something, whether that’s Hyrule himself or a log of sorts, and he curls into a tiny ball. His sleep-talking is now accompanied by whimpers and pained groans.

“Four, we’re _worried_,” Hyrule tries. “Why won’t you tell us what’s going on?”

“Because this is nothing to be concerned about,” Four replies.

“Four, you’re constantly in a fetal position when you’re not glaring at us,” Legend retorts. “Is this a pride thing? Because that would be stupid.”

“No, it’s not a pride thing,” Four sighs. “It’s a _me _thing. And it’s also none of your business.”

“I think it’s our business when you’re passing out in the middle of battle,” Hyrule mutters, then blinks. When did he get so sassy?

They continue to bicker like this until Wild calls for dinner. Having talked in circles once more, Hyrule bites back a groan and marches back to the campsite with Legend and Four trailing behind in silence. If he takes a wrong turn and has Legend drag him back onto the right track several times while Four snickers, it’s nobody’s business but their own.

That night, Four gets up from where he is pressed into Hyrule’s side and quietly leaves the campsite. Hyrule, having awoken from his shifting, blearily blinks away the sleepiness and sits up, staring in the direction he’s sure Four went.

Legend, who seems to be on watch, moves to stand beside Hyrule as he groggily sheds his blankets and pushes himself to his feet.

“Want me to go with you?” Legend asks.

“You gotta watch the camp,” Hyrule mumbles, rubbing his eyes to chase the drowsiness away and yawning. “I got this.”

“Don’t get lost,” Legend chuckles, sitting down against a tree and resuming his watch as Hyrule rolls his eyes in jest and begins trekking his way through the forest after Four, the full moon illuminating his path. Just as he considers that he _might_ have gone the wrong way, Hyrule hears a tiny gasp—faint, but very much there. He ducks under a branch and fights his way through a bush before stumbling upon a small clearing. Four is sitting with his back pressed to a tree and curled into a tiny ball. His shoulders are shaking, and Hyrule hears a small sob come from him.

Alarmed, Hyrule makes his way over to him. “Four?” He calls, only for Four to flinch with a startled yell. Eyes wide and unseeing, Four’s hand scrabbles in the dirt and finds his sword.

Immediately, a white light envelops him, causing Hyrule to pause in his path. He shields his eyes, but tries to peer through his fingers to get a better look at Four. _What’s happening?_

As quickly as it came, the white light vanishes. Just as Hyrule lowers his hands, a small bundle of red crashes into him, making Hyrule yelp and fall to the ground in a sprawl. Tiny arms fling themselves around Hyrule’s middle, and small sobs are muffled into his tunic as Four presses his face into Hyrule’s chest. Dazed, Hyrule carefully sits up, holding Four close as to not dislodge him, when he looks up and sees three more… Fours.

His brain promptly short-circuits.

“Dammit, Blue,” one of them, wearing a violet version of Four’s tunic, chokes out, sounding as if he is on the verge of bawling.

“What was I _supposed _to do?” The one in blue bites back, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Maybe _not _immediately grab the sword?”

“And leave ourselves defenseless?”

_What in the name of Hylia is happening,_ Hyrule’s mind screams.

“Can you two _shut up_ about it?” The last one, wearing green, snaps—though it comes out more as as whimper. “What’s done is done.”

The red one lets out a whine, which draws the others’ attention to Hyrule.

Somewhere, deep down in his mind, Hyrule _knows_ this is Four. He has no doubts about it. He can see it in the way that the three before him—and he assumes the red one as well—share the same face. He can see it in the way their eyes, while different colors, all shine with the fear of rejection among the tears.

That is why Hyrule merely unwraps one of his arms from around the red one and holds it out expectantly.

The green one breaks. Tears pour down his cheeks, and he lets out a shuddering sob as he practically throws himself at Hyrule. The red one grabs a handful of the green one’s tunic as Hyrule holds the two. He looks at the others, who hesitantly approach him.

Hyrule _should _ask them about what’s going on. Why is Four now, quite literally, _four_? Why are they all in tears? Why did Four never say anything about this?

Instead, Hyrule asks, “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” The violet one answers while the blue one scoffs and mutters, “_Are we oka_y, he asks.” The violet elbows the blue one.

“What happened?” Hyrule presses.

“This is a byproduct of the Four Sword,” The violet one explains. “When—“

The blue one shushes him. “Something’s coming,” he mutters.

Leaves rustle and branches crack, the sounds growing louder as whatever it is draws closer. Hyrule stands and shoves the green and red ones behind him with the others, the two clinging to his tunic.

Legend bursts from the trees with his sword drawn, stumbling to a stop when he catches sight of Hyrule. “_There_ you are,” He gasps, lowering his sword and letting out a heavy sigh. “I heard you yell and I—why are there four Fours?”

“Um,” Hyrule begins as the four peer at Legend from behind him. “The second plan is in action right now.”

“_Shit_.”

* * *

Green, Red, Blue, and Vio do their best to explain what it is that their sword does while trying not to break down into uncontrollable sobs. Blue adamantly refuses any kind of physical contact, but he sits between Hyrule, who has Red and Green curled up on his lap, and Legend, who has an arm slung around Vio’s shoulders.

Not only does the sword split Four into, well, four bodies that hold a certain part of his personality, but it also comes with some side effects. When Four is in one body, the four boys that make him up aren’t one mind anymore, but four. While they are all the same person, sometimes one distinct part will bleed through the mask Four has constructed. It explains why his eyes seemingly change colors.

But there is also a slow build-up that occurs overtime, and it’s due to not using the sword to split. As time goes on, it gets harder and harder for Four to stay as one. It gets to the point where Four loses his appetite and feels more tired.

And also feels like he’s falling apart inside.

_Is that why he would always curl up?_ Hyrule questions, looking down at Red and Green. _Because he felt like he had to hold himself together? Is that why they’re **crying?**_

His heart grows very heavy in his chest at the thought.

“Why did you never say anything about this?” Legend asks Vio, who turns away to avoid his gaze.

“We didn’t want anyone to know,” Green mumbles, sniffling.

“It was supposed to be for emergencies only,” Blue adds, scrubbing at his eyes.

“We were afraid you would find us if we split in secret.” Red presses himself closer to Green.

“You went to the extent of endangering yourselves?” Hyrule asks.

They all flinch.

“That was never our intention, but…” Vio trails off, ducking his head and wringing his hands.

“But it happened,” Legend says, tugging Vio a little closer. “I get that it’s your big secret, but you should have told _someone_ so we didn’t worry ourselves to death!”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you,” Red mumbles, “It’s because we were afraid you would… you would…”

“If you say, “hate us”, then we’re going to have a _very _long chat about why that’s the dumbest thought process you have ever had.” Legend gives each of them a stern glare. “I can understand why you would hide this, but _have you met us?_”

“You have a point,” Vio mutters.

“He has a _great _point,” Hyrule corrects. “All of us have seen some strange things.”

“Or have _done_ strange things,” Legend adds. “This is nothing new.”

“Even something like… _us?_” Green asks, his voice small and hesitant.

“Well, I’ve seen a Lowder walk right through a wall,” Hyrule starts. “Admittedly not as strange as you four, but it’s up there.”

“I can turn into a painting if the wall is smooth enough,” Legend supplies.

“A painting?” Blue gawks.

“I had to climb down a fireplace to learn a spell to unearth a building that had a magical key inside, so I didn’t have to root around for dungeon keys anymore,” Hyrule says, grinning when Legend gives him a baffled look.

“What the fuck were you doing looking in people’s fireplaces?”

“Looking for the old man who would teach me the spell if I found him.”

“In a _fireplace_?”

“Oh, like you haven’t done anything like that yourself!” Hyrule counters, his grin growing when the others begin giggling. Legend mirrors his grin, catching on to his game.

“Well…”

* * *

“O-okay,” Green laughs, “I think we get it!”

“You sure?” Legend asks. “I still have that story about how I used a bee to help me fight a giant moth boss after I ran out of magic like an idiot.”

“We’re good!” Red slumps against Hyrule, uncontrollably giggling. Hyrule finds it contagious, a few chuckles escaping him.

“I’ve made my point clear then?” Legend asks in a sing-song tone.

“You’ve made your point clear,” Vio replies with a smile on his face.

“That’s good to hear! Now, I presume you’ll want to fuse before we head back to camp?”

The four exchange a glance with each other. “You don’t want us to reveal our secret?” Green asks.

Legend lets out an exaggerated groan. “You all _completely_ missed my point! I wasn’t trying to get you to spill your secrets, I was trying to make you realize that strange things won’t make us hate you!”

“Oh,” Blue mumbles.

“Honestly, you guys! I’m the damn _king_ of secrets!”

Hyrule gives Green and Red a small squeeze, “We all have our secrets. We’ll keep our mouths shut until you’re ready to reveal this one to the rest.”

“Speaking of the rest—” Vio turns to Legend— “Weren’t you on watch?”

“Yeah. I woke up Warriors and told him Hyrule got lost looking for you lot.”

Hyrule bristles. “I am _not_ that bad!”

“Yes, you are,” Everyone else says. Hyrule grumbles under his breath. Rude.

Green and Red climb out from Hyrule’s lap, and Legend withdraws his arm as Vio stands and lends a hand down to help Blue up. Together, the four grab their swords and hold them up. The same white light from before surrounds them, and while Hyrule has to cover his eyes again—because seriously, that is _bright_—the light slowly condenses until it fades.

Four gives them a soft smile from where he stands, sheepishly sheathing his sword and wringing his hands. “Thanks, guys.”

Hyrule stands and bumps their shoulders. “Anytime. Feel better?”

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything _technically_ went to plan... just not the plan they wanted.  
All's well that ends well, yes?  
If any of you spotted that Game Grumps reference, I love and appreciate you.  
To those who didn't, I love and appreciate you.  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
